My Memories as The Boss
by BlackShadeMagician
Summary: This is every memory I have of everything. This is my legacy and I will let those who are willing read it. Everything is left here. All the events through my life. (Consists of sex,murder, drugs, and love. All events take place from the first, second and a little bit before the third games. Please review and read! I've been working on this!)


I am the leader of the fucking Third Street Saints. No one should ever forget that, though I am sure that they wouldn't. Everyone asks me how it all started. I tell them Julius saved my ass and picked me up. They say I don't answer their questions right. I just shrug and move on. I am the Boss so I'll tell my story to whoever I want.

Gat said that I should write my thoughts down. He is somewhat right; it's helping with my anger so I guess I'll keep doing this. If it weren't for Gat I don't think I would be alive. He's sort of my best homie so. I guess I should right down my story so if I ever die which I won't, Gat and the crew at least have this.

It all started when I moved to Stilwater. I was a young teenage girl with raging hormones. I was seventeen. I was very bright and had a lot going for me. Now everyone thinks I am illiterate, but I've never told them this so. At the time I was a little heavy, but I was built, still am. I'm built like a brick fucking house. That's another story though.

I dropped out after the school here was full of underhanded preps and teachers. Once I had a male teacher try to sleep with me, said he'd give me extra credit. What he didn't know is that my momma didn't raise a beautiful fool. I ended up getting expelled so I quit.

I ended up working shitty waitressing jobs and got an apartment. This point I was around eighteen and very strong. The drunken truckers thought I was some piece of meat and I showed them that I was more of a woman by kicking their asses. My life was going pretty shitty. I knew about the gang wars though. My best friend from my childhood was shot by the Rollerz. I hated all the gangs.

That was until Julius saved my life. I was coming home from work when I got trapped by the Rollerz, Vice Kings, and Los Carnales. He said, "You okay, Playa?", and after that I remember him and Troy picking me up and taking me to the Church. Troy and Julius both saved my life.

At the Church it was there where I met Johnny Gat, my best friend and first real love. It was also there where I got canonized. That was fun. They looked like they had never seen a girl fight with so much anger and laughs. Julius was proud to call me a Saint. I was finally proud to be a part of a family like the Saints. I was sort of afraid though, to tell the truth. I met Dex, Lin and some others, who I shall never forget.

I went on many adventures with Troy, Johnny, Lin, and Dex. Troy was so laid back and fun. He became chief of police but I'll get into that later. Johnny was and still is headstrong. I even remember what he told me the first time we sat down and talked. "You don't look like much, but then again I don't look like I have an eight inch cock." I still manage to be amazed as now I've actually have seen it. I'll tell more about that later. Lin…Lin became my best friend. She went undercover as a Roller. It crushed me…It crushed me to see her go the way she did. I'm glad I killed those bastards. Donny, I know never meant any harm. They fell in love, and like Romeo and Juliet they were separated. Lin wanted Donny to become a Saint, but she never got around to asking him. Dex, he is gone. He left the gang life for riches. He's a sellout. I rather not write about him.

My early years I made everyone believe Johnny's girlfriend, Aisha, was dead. I made the Rollerz paid for Lin's death. I also wiped out the Vice Kings, though we left Ben King alone to live. The Kings almost took off Johnny's leg. The Carnales I wiped out with Troy and Dex. That was pretty fun. The last thing I truly remember is getting blasted off of a yacht though.

I woke up a couple of years later. I had killed so many people and had so much respect that amounted to nothing after waking up. I met a young guy named Carlos, who helped me bust out and taught me of what had happened to Stilwater while I was out of the game. Three new gangs had appeared, The Ronin, The Brotherhood, and The Sons of Samedi. I couldn't believe it.

After leaving prison I busted Johnny out of his trail. He was glad to see me. We went to Aisha's place and caught up more. We decided to get the gang back together. Julius was missing, Dex was a sellout, Troy was chief of police. Everything was changed and modernized. Nothing was the same.

After recruiting the gang back together we found our new lieutenants, Carlos, Shaundi, and Pierce. Pierce and Shaundi ended up being a bigger help to me than I could ever imagine. Carlos on the other hand. I cried many nights over what had happened to my friend. I had lost Lin, and that truly crushed me, but Carlos. We had feelings. All of that was real. In fact I'll share a special piece of what had happened.

That night Carlos and I were smoking something Shaundi had picked up for my birthday. Everyone else was passed out, but us. We went to my office and had some real good fucking laughs. He looked at me and things just sort of started happening. I was never a virgin but I felt like he and I were doing it for the first time. We were doing it there, on my desk, no shame. It felt real. Nothing had ever felt that real.

After we done our deed and fucked around, he took me to my room where I slept a lot of the time and laid me there. He watched me while I slept because I felt him get in bed with me. No man had ever done that. I still can't believe that magical moment happened to only have the shit ripped away from me like teeth getting pulled. I remember his screams. I remember Marrow's face. I'm glad I killed that fuck. I remember the gunshot that rang across the city when I put him out of his misery of being dragged across the city. My heart literally broke.

I never cried though. I only became angry. I was so over whelmed that I murdered multiple couples those next few weeks. I killed hookers, strippers, couples. I killed anything that reminded me of some sort of love. Right now this is all I can write. I'm human too, but this pain still haunts me. I'll write more later. Until then..I fucking guess.


End file.
